


To Love, To Fall

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Supernatural Except Gabriel is a main character [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Crushes, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Developing Friendships, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gay Panic, Gay Sam Winchester, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lollipops, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Season/Series 02, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Dean is kinda bi. Gabriel knows that. Sam knows that. Pretty much anyone knows that.So when Sam's reading books at Bobby's, Dean decides to ask Gabriel a few questions, which quickly turn into Gabriel trying to set him up.With his crush.Damn, Gabriel's a genius! - Gabriel, 2006A.K.A. the AU where archangel Gabriel said 'gay rights' and went to Stanford just to fall in love with Sam. And maybe protect him from the apocalypse.





	To Love, To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short but it's fluffy & I'm actually writing these lightning fast.
> 
> Also Dean highkey had a crush on Ash. Don't even @ me. I love Destiel but Dean & Ash? Iconic. Gay.

“Dean, if you want to question me about my intentions with Samsquatch, then maybe not stare absently at your boyfriend,” Gabriel said nonchalantly, putting a lollipop into his mouth. 

Dean turned to him. “Ash is not my boyfriend,” he said, his face and body pulled into the most masculine look possible. 

Gabriel laughed. “Sure, big guy. And Sam's not mine.” 

“I'm not here to talk about my love life. I don't swing that way. I don't mind Sam bein’ gay, but I'm not.” Dean sipped his beer, eyes slipping back to Ash.

Gabriel couldn't blame him. Ash stood bent over the pool table, ass facing Dean. He probably did it on purpose, which only made it better. 

“How did Sammy do? In college, I mean,” Dean asked. He turned back to Gabriel, who was watching the scene play out with a grin. 

“He was amazing. Top of his class. I know quite a few girls who chased him before we started dating,” he answered honestly. This was Sammy's brother, after all. If they couldn't get along…

“I expected that much. Although I've always been more popular with the girls,” Dean said with a smirk of his own. 

Gabriel placed his index finger and thumb on the stick of the lollipop and rolled it a bit. “Not the guys?” 

“Dude. I'm not gay. I can't be.” 

Gabriel raised his brow at that. “Why not?” he asked quietly. 

“You remember our father right? He was very...strict, growing up. I think I showed some tendencies when I was a kid, and he told me I wasn't gay. That I couldn't be. I'm a soldier, I don't  _ take it up the ass. _ ” Dean glanced back at Ash, who grinned at him in response. 

“Whoa, that's heavy. My brother's kind of like that. There's so much he believed to be more important than our happiness, and when our father just kinda disappeared…” He fell quiet. After a few millennia, it had started to hurt less, but it was still difficult to think about. “Anyone can be gay. Anyone can be bi. I'm pan. My brother says that's fake, but jokes on him, I don't give a fuck.” 

“Families can suck,” Dean agreed, lifting his beer in a mock of a cheer before taking a long swig. 

Gabriel grinned. “Sam sucks well,” he said.

Dean froze, trying to process that. “I did not need to know that, Gabriel,” he stated coldly. 

The archangel laughed. “C'mon, Dean-o. Go talk to your boyfriend. Mine is fine, trust me. If I'd wanted him dead, he'd have died before you even arrived in California.”

“Ash is not my boyfriend,” Dean said again.

“Then make him yours. He likes you too, I can see that. Oh look, he's coming over.” 

“Heya, Dean,” Ash greeted, leaning against the counter. 

Dean blinked, so  _ unprepared.  _ “Hey, Ash.”

“He even addressed you, and not me!” Gabriel whispered in Dean's ear, making the Winchester splutter.

He did have that talent, flustering the Winchester brothers one way or another. 

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up,” Dean hissed back at him, though it wasn't serious and  _ were they actually bonding?  _ Him and Dean? 

“Dean-o here is bi, did you know?’ Gabriel asked Ash.

Ash looked at Dean with curiosity and a glimmer of  _ hope  _ in his eyes. 

Gabriel pressed his lips together to try and not grin. 

“I just realized, Dean, can I show you something? In the back?”

Dean threw back his beer in record time and nodded. “Uh, sure,” he said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He got up and glanced back at Gabriel. 

“Have fun! Use protection!” Gabriel said, trying to keep his voice down so the whole bar didn't hear him. 

Dean’s face turned red and he quickly followed Ash into the back. 

“Was that Dean who walked into the back, blushing?” Sam asked. Gabriel looked up and grinned at his boyfriend, hooking an arm around the taller man's waist. 

“It sure was, my dear Sammich,” he said.

Sam looked at his face. “What did you do, Gabe?” he asked thinly, though he was stifling laughter.

“I just told Ash that your dear big brother is in fact bisexual,” he said, putting up his best innocent look. 

Sam sighed fondly. “I've always known he was bi. He really should stop checking men out if wants to come over as straight.” 

Gabriel trailed his nimble fingers down toSam's hip and smirked. “How about we have some fun of our own?” 

“But what if Dean-”

“Hey, Ellen!” Gabriel interjected, using his free hand to wave at their friend. 

She walked over. “What can I do for you?” she asked. 

Gabriel smirked. “If Dean asks where we are, we're at a random motel. We'll be back tomorrow morning.” 

She shot him a look. “Where's Dean?” she asked.

“If everything's going according to my plan, making out with Ash in the back.”

A sigh passed her lips. “Fine.”

Gabriel nodded and looked back at Sam, who watched them talk. “Let's go, Baby!” 

“How do we get to a motel, then?” Sam asked as Gabriel dragged him out of the Roadhouse. 

Gabriel looked at him and raised the keys to the Impala. He tiptoed and gave Sam a quick kiss before continuing toward the car.

Sam followed him with a laugh.


End file.
